


Президент подождет

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance, Table Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый день после испанской миссии. Луис выжил и, как главный свидетель, доставлен в Штаты. Утро в квартире Леона. Напряжение до сих пор их не оставило.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Президент подождет

Первые пять секунд они делают это молча: стоят в противоположных концах кухни, один со льдом в стакане, другой в мокром полотенце до колен; Леон еще чувствует вяжущий виски на языке, а Луис еще не высушил волосы.

− Я внезапно подумал о том же, о чем и ты, − берет слово Луис в начале шестой секунды и щурит левый глаз, словно хорошенько прицеливаясь.

− Я ни о чем таком не думал, − Леон едва не промахивается стаканом мимо столешницы, но сохраняет самообладание.

В два шага они преодолевают по полрасстояния между собой и нос к носу встречаются на середине.

− Да ну? − играет бровью Луис, тщательно вытирая снятым полотенцем шею.

− Ну да, − уверен Леон, когда крепко стискивает и подсаживает испанца на стол.

После нескольких неудачных попыток пристроить локоть рядом с неубранной тарелкой, а не в ней, Луис торжествующе вскрикивает и, приложившись к бутылочке доброго скотча, просит спрятать ее подальше, пока не разбилась.

− Я закурю? − он жадно озирается в поисках своего выпотрошенного блока.

− Что тебе неймется? Подожди минуту, − хмурится Леон, не очень изящно стаскивая через голову тесную водолазку.

− Всего минуту? Здесь крошки... − широко улыбается Луис и подкладывает руки под голову.

У него по груди разбросаны мелкие татуировки, и самая заметная из них − байалора в платье цветов испанского флага, танцующая с быком. Леон может похвастать изобилием шрамов и темнеющим в центре живота синяком.

− Неплохо нас отделали, а? − комментирует живописную картину Луис, на котором нет ни царапинки.

− _Нас_? Я отдувался за двоих, − фыркает Леон и сильным рывком подтаскивает испанца поближе.

Они оба еще на взводе после всего, через что прошли вместе. Луису стыдно за содеянное, и он прячется за шутками. Леон винит себя в смерти вертолетчика Майка.

− Никак не пойму: то ли ты слишком обходителен, то ли просто копаешься, − Луису не терпится.

− А тебе к английской королеве назначено? Расслабься, вечерний чай ты все равно уже пропустил, − Леон снимает и аккуратно вешает брюки на стул, не реагируя на театральные закатывания глаз.

Недавний переезд в эту квартиру еще не давал личной жизни Кеннеди шанса, поэтому Леон не гарантирует наличие здесь хотя бы одного завалящего презерватива. Луису плевать; он протягивает руку и, сильными пальцами схватив агента за затылок, целует его губы.

− С ружьем наперевес ты был порешительнее, − испанец обнимает его талию ногами.

− А ты что с ружьем, что без все норовил трусливо смыться, − напоминает Леон язвительной ухмылкой.

Пальцы особенного удовольствия не доставляют, и Луису поначалу скучновато, раз или два он даже порывается широко зевнуть. Раздосадованный Кеннеди нарушает идиллию так стремительно, что тарелка слетает на пол.

− _S_ _-_ _s_ _-_ _santo_ _dios_... − шипит и белеет костяшками испанец.

− Ох да, − соглашается Кеннеди, удерживая его бедра, а заодно некстати поехавший стол.

Некоторое время они шумно сопят и сыплют проклятиями сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Луису не нравится, как его лопатки снова и снова бороздят пластиковую поверхность. Леон стонет в ответ на звонок рабочего телефона, но не останавливается.

− Президент... спешит... сказать... спасибо... − морщится Луис и пытается сбавить темп, вцепляясь Леону в запястье.

− Президент-идет-к-черту, − скороговоркой выпаливает Кеннеди.

Ножки стола равномерно поскрипывают, и так же равномерно отдается болью избитый живот: кажется, то было древко вил. У Луиса немеют пальцы, он мучительно трясет рукой, пока ее не накрывает ладонь агента.

− _Americano_ _..._ − только и может выговорить Сера.

− _Si_ , − блещет своими познаниями Леон и, поддавшись порыву, склоняется за неторопливым поцелуем.

Последние пять секунд они делают это не сдерживаясь: пот катится градом, влажные пряди липнут к лицу, взведенные мускулы подергиваются. Затем все возвращается на круги своя. Леон делает шаг назад, еще, наполняет стакан с растаявшим льдом и распахивает настежь окно. Луис неуверенно садится, собирает волосы наверх, чтобы остыла шея.

− Отличный вид, − одобряет он голую спину впереди себя.

− Наслаждайся, − великодушно разрешает Леон.

Время утрачивает свое значение. Прислонившись к прохладному подоконнику, один обсыхает на сквозняке и слушает, как другой долго потягивается, шуршит оберткой и, наконец, после краткого промедления с зажигалкой выдыхает через рот.


End file.
